In our working and living environments in modern times, fire hazard exists everywhere in limited spaces, such as machines, electrical devices, automobiles, electric cabinets, all kinds of household electric appliances, computers, TV sets, kitchens, etc., and spontaneous ignition of wires or engines often occur due to extremely high temperature. Usually, using a hand-held fire suppression apparatus to suppress such small-scale fire timely can get twice the result with half the effort. In recent years, the research on miniaturization of aerosol fire suppression apparatuses including introduction of them into fire suppression applications in small spaces (e.g., household electrical appliances) has been made actively in foreign countries, and much progress has been achieved. For example, the products introduced by Firecom (Italy) mainly for kitchens don't have cooling and heat insulation parts. The fire suppression products have the following major drawbacks: (1) The aerosol spurts out directly after the medical is ignited, the temperature at the jet orifice is as high as 1200° C., the flame length is up to 100 mm, and may cause scalding; (2) The handle doesn't have enough strength, and may deform when force is applied on it; in addition, the battery is difficult to install, and there is no way to judge whether the battery has to be replaced or not after the battery is used for a long time.
In view of the drawbacks in the prior art, the applicant solved the problem of high temperature at the jet orifice and risk of scalding in the prior patent application (Application No. 200920033448.8). For hand-held aerosol fire suppression apparatuses, it is crucial to eliminate the safety risk in all aspects, besides improving the fire suppression efficacy. There is more or less potential safety risk in all existing hand-held aerosol fire suppression apparatuses in the prior art.